Start Over
by Dream from Heart
Summary: Bella's nearly recovered from Edward leaving, but everything turns upside down when she receives some bad news from childhood friends. Adopted from PinkPanda2199. ON HIATUS until I finish other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**SO I JUST ADOPTED A STORY... AGAIN! THIS ONE FROM "** PinkPanda2199 **" CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES!  
**

 **I WILL BE POSTING ALL THE CHAPTERS THAT THEY WROTE TODAY. BUT WITH SOME THINGS I WILL BE PUTTING IN TO MAKE THE READERS TRANSITION SIMPLER.**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT, I HAVEN'T CHANGED THE STORY OR THE DIALOGUES ITS 99% SAME. I ADDED THE 1% PERCENT, SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND RE-READ THIS ALL. :)**

* * *

I do not own Twilight or Supernatural or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

It's been six months since Edward left. I miss him so much but I'm not numb anymore. Jake helped me move on, at first, but then he ditched me. To be honest my heart still aches when I think about them but I can live with that.

Me and Charlie have grown really close since the Cullen's walked out of my life. Charlie never really liked Edward so he was really happy about him being gone, though he didn't admit it.

I've become more confident – which has done a lot to help my clumsiness, I don't let people boss me around and I've got a whole new look.

My hair now hangs halfway down my back, I have bangs and red highlight in.

I also have a lip piercing. Charlie doesn't mind me having piercings because they're not permanent but he really hates tattoos.

What he doesn't know is that I have two of them. On my right shoulder blade I have an all black, one of an angel silhouette. The angel is standing tall with its wings spread. On my, left, hip I have a trail of eight stars.

I have to thank Charlie and Angela for being there for me, especially my dad. I don't know what I would've done if my dad hadn't been there for me.

Speaking about Charlie; I'm really worried. He had a case in Seattle so he had to go there for a few days, at least that's what he said, "Don't worry Bells, I'll be a week at most." but that was nearly 2 weeks ago.

I'm sitting in my room, reading Wuthering Heights, when I hear the door bell ring.

I went downstairs and opened the front door. Standing there were two men who look familiar but I can't remember from where. They both have sad looks on their faces and they stand there quietly.

"Hi?" I say in a question.

They just stare at me taking in my appearance. I feel a little self-conscious but try to ignore it.

"Hey Bella" the shorter of them greets after a few moments. He's tall, has short dirty blond hair and green eyes. He is the most exquisite specimen of human beauty.

But what has me in a tizzy is the fact that they know me when I can't seem to place them.

The taller one spoke when he saw my confusion, "Bella it's us. Sam and Dean Winchester." He points to himself and the other man as he tells their names.

I'm shocked I haven't seen them since I was ten and I haven't spoken to them since I was thirteen. When I was in phoenix I used to hang out with them a lot. Renee was out all of the time going on dates and their dad was never home, always taking trips away on business. So it was like it was just us from a young age. Until I and Sam were 12 and Dean was 14,they moved away with their dad but we always used to talk on the phone until they just stopped calling or answering.

I can't seem to take my eyes of off Dean. He's looking sexy as hell. Wait! I did not just think that. I still love Edward, he might not be here but I do and Dean's a childhood friend. He wouldn't think of me like that, I'm sure.

I shake my head lightly, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Oh my God, come in." I say beaming with happiness. I've missed them so much. When they stopped talking to me I felt really depressed. That's part of the reason I felt numb after Edward left, it was like them leaving.

I can't believe I didn't recognize them.

They came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat? I made a pie earlier if you want some." This has been happening a lot lately when I get nervous, I offer people food.

A small grin appeared on Dean's face, "Sure, I'll have some."

I nod and raise an eyebrow at Sam, waiting for an answer.

He shakes his head, "A glass of water would be nice, thanks."

I got Sam's water and Dean a piece of pie and sat at the table with them.

"So what brings you here?"

Sam looks at me with sad eyes, "Bella we have some bad news" He looks at Dean but he's eating his pie quietly.

I give Sam my full attention.

"It's Charlie," I feel my stomach drop. How do they know Charlie? "Bella, I'm sorry, but he's gone."

"What do you mean?" Not wanting to believe it.

"He's...He's dead."

I burst into tears the person that kept me sane, my anchor, is gone.

"How?" I ask between sobs.

"A person drove through a red light and collided with Charlie's cruiser. Both died at the scene."

He gets up and walks over to me. I stand up and he engulfs me in a hug. Dean is sitting at the table looking pained to see me cry.

Sam holds me until my crying dies down 'til I'm just sniffling.

I need to distract myself, I need something to do. I see Dean's plate is empty, so I stood in intentions to put it in the sink. As I do so, he grabs my wrist and has a look of pure horror and confusion on his face.

I forgot that I'm only wearing only a tank top. He's looking directly at James' bite.

He looks at Sam and then back to my wrist.

"How'd you get this?" He asks gruffly.

I rip my hand from his hold and put his plate in the sink, "I don't wanna talk about it."

I turn around to face them, Sam looks confused.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" I bark at the same time Dean says "She's been bitten, Sammy."

I freeze. How do I get out of this?

"I got bitten by a dog and it left a scar. So what?"

"That's not a dog bite, Bells"

"Yes it is."

"That bite belongs one thing… a cold one."

Sam looks upset and I'm standing there shaking.

How do they know what cold ones are? How do they know what their bites look like!?

Dean continues, "Now tell me baby girl, How are you still alive?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

* * *

 **ITS A WRAP.**

 **'TILL THEN.**


	2. Chapter 2

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _What was I suppose to do?_ I open up my eyes and sigh. I gestured for Sam to sit down as I went to take a seat.

"You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine." I say.

They both look at each other and Dean gives a slight nod towards Sam.

"Bella, we're hunters"

 _Hunters?_

"We hunt everything that's supernatural. Demons, ghosts, djinns, shape-shifters, vampires, you get the gist."

I look at them for a few minutes and then suddenly burst out into laughter.

"You...You guys nearly had me there." I say in between my laughter.

"Bella, we're being serious. When Dean was five and I was just a baby a demon called Azazel killed our mother. My dad never really got over her death and started hunting every supernatural creature he could find and wouldn't stop until he found good 'ole yellow eyes, that's Azazel, by the way. That's why we were always by ourselves when we were little. He was off hunting. The reason we left when we were ten and how it was hard to keep in contact with you was because our dad thought it was time to train us and take us along with him. Dean, actually, killed yellow eyes. Damn Bella, he went to Hell for me and I know this sound crazy but you have to believe us. "

I could see how sincere he was and I knew he was telling the truth. They had been through so much, nothing that I've been through could compare to that. Dean went to Hell, Jesus! I wonder what it was like. On second thoughts, I really don't want to find out.

I nod, "I believe you, Sam"

They both smile.

"Great. Your turn." Dean says.

My smile starts to fade.

"OK. Um… I guess it started when I first moved here. Renee got married to Phil and he's a baseball player, so he has to travel for work. Renee always wanted to go with him but she had to stay home and 'look' after me." I snort at that. I took care of her more than she did me. "I decided it would be best to come stay with my dad, so she could go with Phil. Of course, she didn't like the idea of me being stuck in a small town like this but I could see she loved the idea of getting to go with Phil. Dad was happy too, I hadn't really seen much of him over the last few years; my first day of school I met this boy, his name was Edward. The first lesson I had with him he glared at me through all of it, no speaking, just glaring. I didn't know what his problem was but I felt drawn to him. He intrigued me. He disappeared for a few days after that. When he did return, he started talking to me and we did get along with each other. He was kinda off and on. One minute he would be nice and the next he'd completely ignore me.

"I knew he and his family weren't human. They had pale skin, nearly pure white, golden eyes and sharp fangs. Well that's all I noticed, at first. Then I noticed his speed and strength. He saved me from getting crushed by a truck. He was on the other side of the parking lot when Tyler's truck came hurtling around the corner, he was just about to hit me when Edward was suddenly in front of me. He had his hands out and when the truck hit him, it stopped and his hands left a massive dent in the side of it. He was completely unharmed."

Sam and Dean looked at each other but I carried on.

"He made me think I was going crazy, kept denying it happened, he said that he had pushed me out of the way, that he was right by my side and not across the lot. I was out, in Port Angeles, with Jess and Angela dress shopping for Spring Dance and I got bored, so I went to this book store. It was dark out and when I went to go back to meet the girls there was this group men. They spotted me, I turned around and walk away as fast as I could but they caught up and they circled me. They kept touching me and I hated it." I shuddered and grimaced in thought. "But before anything could happen, Edward's car came barreling towards us, he nearly ran them over. He got out of the car and demanded that I got in. Of course I listened and I watched as he stood there and stared at the men. They looked like they were about to crap themselves before he got back in the car and drove off. We stopped at La Bella Italia, a restaurant in Port Angeles."

I paused again and sighed.

"I had already heard the tribal legends of Cold Ones from Jacob Black, I confronted him about it. He didn't deny anything. He showed me what he looked like in the sun, I wouldn't tell him this but I struggled to keep my laughter in. He sparkled. He FREAKING Sparkled. He told me that I was his singer, that my blood 'called' to him but he wouldn't harm me because he was in love with me. He also told me that his family were 'vegetarian'."

Sam stopped me before I could continue, looking confused, "Vegetarian?"

"His family didn't drink from humans, only from animals, that's why their eyes are gold. He described it like a human living on only tofu – It keeps you strong and healthy but never fully satisfied." He nods at this, "We started hanging out more and the next thing I knew, I'd fallen in love with him as well. Now we get to the good stuff..."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "The good stuff?"

"Shut up" I said to him and continue, "Him and his family were playing baseball, I was the ref, when this group of three nomads came into the field. They chatted with the Cullens for a little bit about it being Cullen territory, they said they wanted to play with them but the Cullens didn't want them too. They were just about to leave when the leader, James, got a whiff of my 'delicious' blood. He made the Cullens mad when he called me a 'snack'. James was a tracker, he liked to make it a game. He decided that he wanted to 'eat' me, Edward got us out of that field as quickly as possible. He said that he read in James's mind that he was coming after me."

"He read his mind?" Dean interrupted my monologue again.

"Yeah. Alice could tell the future based on a person's decisions. Jasper's an empath, he can feel and control a person's emotions. And Edward could read everyone's mind, except mine."

"Interesting"

I ignored him and carried on, "Alice and Jasper got me back to Phoenix while the others were leading James in a different direction. It didn't work for long though. I got a call from James saying he had my mum. I got so scared. He told me to get away from Alice and Jasper and meet him in the old ballet studio I used to go to. If I didn't he'd kill my mum. I got away and met him there. Turns out he didn't have my mum, he used an old video tape to lure me into his trap. He had just broken my leg when Edward got there, he looked so shocked to see me. He manage to get James off of me and he had me in his arms when I was pulled away and thrown into a mirror. Some of the glass went into my already broken leg and James was in front of me. I didn't know where Edward because suddenly I felt as if I was on fire. This excruciating burning ran through my entire body and all I could do was scream. James had bitten me. Everything became blurry and I didn't know what was happening around me. Next thing I know everything goes black and I wake up in hospital."

I feel tears starting to emerge but I push them back.

"After that he never left my side. Turns out before the change could fully begin he sucked the venom out. He found nearly impossible to stop but I was so proud of him for actually being able to. Everything was fine until my eighteenth birthday. I'm telling you this could only happen to me. I was opening a present from Alice when I get a stupid paper cut. Seriously, only I could get a paper cut in a house full of vampires. Poor Jasper, he's an empath, like I said before, so not only did he feel his own blood lust but he felt six others. When James attacked he wasn't bothered by my blood because he was distracted killing James but now it was different it was the only thing he could focus on. He had no choice but to attack. Edward tried to stop him, he pushed me back a little too hard and sent me flying into a glass table. They got Jasper out and Carlisle stitched me up. Carlisle had been a doctor for hundreds of years so the smell or sight of human blood didn't affect him at all. Three days later Edward led me into the woods and told me that his family were leaving. He told me that it had nothing to do with the birthday party incident just that they got tired of playing with me. He told me I was nothing to him, to them, I was just a plaything, something to pass the time. I was completely numb for months after he left but I had Charlie, "My voice cracked as I said his name remembering the news I had received not that long ago, "He help me so much, I couldn't do anything without him." Tears begin to stream down my face. "My best friend, Jake, had left me after he promised not to. Charlie and Angela were all I had. My mum's been too busy with Phil, I couldn't bother her with that. It was Charlie who stuck by me through the thick and thin… I'm gonna miss him so Goddamn much."

I feel strong arms engulf me and hear Dean whispering in my ear, "Jesus, baby girl. Dean's got ya. You're gonna be okay."

We stayed like that for a while before Sam cleared his throat, standing there with a smile on his face.

"What's got you looking so happy?" Dean asks him.

"I've got a way to help Bella."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Easy" He looks to me, "You're coming with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stares at Sam with one eyebrow raised and an odd expression on his face.

"What? No! She is not joining us." Dean abruptly announces, loudly.

"Why not Dean? I think It's a great idea: She can learn more about the supernatural and you know she's a danger magnet, we can protect her." Sam tries to reason.

"No, Sammy."

"Well, what if I wanna go with you guys. I have nothing left here for me anyway and it'd be fun to see what you guys do." I butt in.

Dean scoffs, "Fun?! It is anything but fun Bella! It's Dangerous!" He walks towards the kitchen door, "No means no." and with that he storms out of the house.

Sam looks towards the door then back at me. "Uh, I'm just gonna..." He nods towards the door, "...yeah" he says then follows Dean.

I just sit at the table, with my head in my hands, thinking about everything that has happened. My eyes are watering but I won't let the tears fall.

After a while there's a knock at the door. I stands up, take a deep breath and try to compose myself before I answer it.

As soon as I answer the door I immediately regret it. There's Jake standing there with a huge-ass-scary-creepy-as-fuck-twisted smile on his face. His eyes are pure black and he's looking me up and down.

I shift uncomfortably, under his gaze.

I clear my throat, "Hey Jake, everything okay?" I ask trying to forget that he had hurt me, for a moment and concentrating on how to speak to him.

He steps forward and I instinctively moved back. His twisted smile widens.

"Everything's perfect, Bella."

Suddenly, I'm being pinned to the wall by my throat. This isn't Jake. Even if Jake was angry or upset at me, for some reason, he would never do this. I can feel 'Jake's' breathe on my face.

"Who are you?" I manage to croak out, as black dots start to appear. I feel like I'm about to pass out.

He notices this and loosens his grip slightly but his hold is still tight.

"Don't say anything, in fact, don't make any noise." He says to me, "We've been waiting a long time to get to you. There's someone special that wants to meet you and I don't think that he won't be happy if I take you to him damaged."

Someone wants to meet me? Who? And what do they mean 'they've' been waiting? How many of these things are there?

All of sudden I hear a large bang and Jake steps back. When he does he lets go of me, making me drop to the floor in a heap, and opens his mouth. A huge cloud of black smoke shoots out of his mouth and disappears.

Jake's staring at me with shock and pain in his eyes and I can tell the real Jake's back, before he collapses. I look at his body and notice he's bleeding. I automatically drop to the floor beside his body, trying to figure out what happened, with tears streaming down my face. I pull him into my lap and cling to him, rocking us back and forth.

"Jake!? Jake! Please be alright. I can't lose you too!" I sob.

I look up to see Sam and Dean standing there. In Sam's hand there's a blade covered in blood. Jake's blood!

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I scream at him.

He looks at me in shock and stutters, "I- I... He... You... Uh-"

Dean interrupts, "He was gonna kill you Bella."

"No, he wasn't."

"Yes, he was."

"No, he wasn't. He was gonna take me to 'him'."

Dean looks confused, "Who?"

"I don't know and I don't care," I shout at them, still crying. "Just get out, I don't want you here. I hate you. I hate you both."

A unfamiliar look flashes through Dean's eyes. "Bella, Come on..."

"NO! OUT! JUST GET OUT!" I scream again.

I look back down to Jake and hug him as tightly as possible, sobbing into his hair.

He may have hurt me, but I'd never wish death on him. I still considered him my best friend. We've known each other since we were little. I knew him longer than the Winchester's.

I don't know if they left or not but I don't care.

The hole that was once in my heart is returning and it's slowly getting bigger and bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'LL BE MENTIONING SAM ULEY AS "** Uley **" THROUGH THE CHAPTER. AND DEAR SAMMY WINCHESTER IS "** Sam **"**

* * *

It's been four days or so since Jake's death. The look on Billy's face, when he saw his son's body, will haunt me forever. I was still sobbing into him, I don't know how long I was there, when Sam Uley and Billy, unexpectedly, walked through the front door. Uley just stared at the body with an emotionless face where as Billy launched himself out of his chair and, like me, sobbed.

After a few minutes, I saw Uley leave and, not even a second later, a howl echoed throughout the area.

I heard the door open again and I looked up to see Uley and his 'gang'. I was confused on why they were here until they began to try and take Jake away.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to latch on to Jake, "Jake! No!"

Someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me, stopping me from getting to Jake.

The boys got Billy back into the chair and they started retreating but I was still being restrained. Before Billy left he gave me this look and I understood it immediately, he was saying 'This is your fault. I blame you.'

I was finally released and I collapsed on the ground, still in tears. I didn't even see who had me, I just heard the door close.

I did, somehow, manage to get to my room and into my bed and I haven't moved since then.

I lost Charlie and Jake in the same day and I can't bear it.

Nearly everyone in my life is disappearing and I can't help but to think that maybe if I just end it all then there will be no more pain. Maybe I'll get to see Jake and Dad again.

With this thought, I get up, go downstairs and make myself a small sandwich to eat and I drink a glass of water.

I jog back upstairs and go into the bathroom. I avoid the mirror, knowing I probably look like crap.

I find a razor and walk out, into my bedroom and sit on the floor by my bed.

I put the razor to my wrist and just stare at it. The world around me blurs away and I thoughts rush through my head.

 _Is this the right thing?_

 _If I do this I'll be at peace._

 _I won't put anyone else in danger._

 _What about Angela, if I do this she'll be safe._

 _I'm still young, I haven't lived yet._

 _There's only going to be more pain._

I stop thinking and clear my mind, I'm doing this.

I angle the razor and start putting pressure on it, but before I break the skin, I hear a smash and the razor is removed from my hold.

I looked up in shock and saw Dean in front of me holding the razor, with tears in his eyes.

I look around him and see Sam sitting in the tree outside my bedroom window.

I glare at him, he's the real reason Jake's dead. HE KILLED HIM!

My view of Sam gets blocked as Dean comes down, onto his knees, and puts his hands on either side of my face.

"What are you doing Bella?" He shakes the razor in my face before he throws it, in to the corner of the room and puts his hand back on my face, "Please, tell me you were not going to use that?"

"I can't." My voice is small and rough from disuse.

"Why? Why would you use that?"

I look at him with anger and remove my face from his hands. I stand up and he follows.

"You know, nearly everyone, I've ever loved is gone and I can't handle it."

"Nearly, Bella. NEARLY everyone but you have me and Sam."

"You're both dead to me." It's not true but it's painful to be near them, I still love them but I don't want to be near them.

Dean face contorts in pain, "Bella, please!"

"NO! Because of Sam, I lost someone I loved and cared about. You just stood there and watched!"

"Bella, that wasn't your friend, he was possessed."

Possessed?

"He was a demon, we had no choice. You said that he wasn't going to hurt you, just take you to 'him'?"

I nod.

"How'd you know that he wasn't gonna hurt you?"

I'm so torn. I know he's right but I don't know what to do.

I put my hands in my hair and pull.

"Hey! Hey, stop that." Dean pries my hands out my hair and holds them. "Bella, I need you to pack."

I look at him confused. "Why?"

"You're coming with us, we're gonna take care of you."

I look at him for a few moments and know there's no point in arguing with him.

I nod.

Dean smiles slightly, "Okay, now go and pack."

He lets go of my hands and I quickly pick up my backpack, that's by my door. I go to my wardrobe and take out half of my clothes. I make sure to grab some skinny jeans and my favorite top, then go into the bathroom, I grab my bag of toiletries which contained a make-up box gifted to me by mom that I had yet to use.

I got back into my bedroom. "Done."

"Really, you got everything in that backpack?" Dean questions, he looks skeptical.

A small smile appears on my face and I nod, "Yep, I've got everything. Let's go."

We walk downstairs. He puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk out of the house. Sam's already in the car. Ha, they still have the Impala.

When we get to the car, Dean opens the back door. I glance at the house for a moment before I get in. Dean closes the door and gets into the driver's seat.

He puts on Led Zeppelin and drives.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about eight hours, since I left Forks with Sam and Dean. The boys are in the front seats. They are talking, well more like arguing, about music. I observe them and I don't understand how they're acting so normal, acting as if nothing has happened.

I haven't spoken to either of them since I got into the car.

I have forgiven them but I haven't forgotten. I can't forget. I know that they were trying to save me, they've spent practically all of their lives hunting the supernatural and Sam acted out of instinct.

I've decided that I'm going to get tattoos in memory of Dad and Jake. I've already started to plan what they're going to look like in my head. For my Dad, because he was a cop, I want a gun tattoo. Nothing too big or flashy. It's going to be a simple, yet detailed design, of a pistol, on my lower right back. It will be surrounded by a ring of, evenly spaced out, red roses.

I'm not entirely sure what I want for Jake. All I know is that it'll be an animal of some sort.

I clear my throat, "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, Bells."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"We dunno yet. We're gonna stop of at a motel for the night and find a few cases."

"Okay, um... well, could you maybe take me to a tattoo shop?"

"What? Why do you need to go to one of them?"

"To get tattoos, that is what they're for, Dean." I state.

"You're not getting a tattoo."

I look at him incredulously "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He says with a shrug.

"Why can't a get another tattoo?"

"What do you mean by 'another'?"

Before I could reply, Sam speaks, "She means she's already got a tattoo or tattoos?" He looks at me.

"I have two." I say answering his silent question.

He nods then looks back to Dean, "I don't see why you're so bothered, Dean, we were gonna take her to one already. For the Anti-possession tattoo."

Dean takes a deep breath, "You're right. I overreacted. Sorry, Hells Bells."

I laugh and shrug, "It's no biggie."

"So, what tattoos do you have?"

"I have a trail of stars on my left hip and I have an angel silhouette on my right shoulder blade. I got them when I got my lip pierced."

"An angel, Bells?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You really believe they're real?"

"Of course, I mean don't tell me you don't believe. I've seen too much stuff, and so have you, not to believe. I mean you kill demons, correct?" He nods, "Well Demons come from Hell and if Hells exists then there must be a Heaven to balance it out, that's where the angels are."

He chuckles, "Cool it Bells, I believe. In fact, me and Sam know an angel."

I look at him in shock and disbelief, "Seriously?"

"Uh-Huh. His name's Castiel."

"Yes" A unknown voice says, next to me.

I scream and jump. What the heck?

Dean and Sam burst into laughter as I stare, wide-eyed, at the man next to me.

"This is Castiel." Sam breathes out between laughs to me.

I relax and look at him with a small smile.

"Hello, Isabella."

I look at him curiosity, "Hello Castiel and just call me Bella, everyone does. How did you know my name, anyway?"

"I'm an angel." He says as if that explains everything, well, it kind of does.

"Okay, you can go now, Cas?" Dean says.

Castiel looks at him a moment before he nods and disappears.

I look at Dean, "That was rude."

He just shrugs.

He drives for another ten minutes before we arrive in a town, I don't know where though, according to Sam there's a motel down the road.

As Dean drives through, I spot a tattoo shop called 'OctoInk'

"Dean, can we go there tomorrow?"

"Sure."

When we get to the motel, Sam books two rooms: one for him and Dean and one for me.

He says that we won't be able to have two rooms all of the time and, to be honest, I'm okay with that.

Once I wished 'Goodnight' to both of them with a kiss on the cheek before I go into my room.

I dump my backpack by the door before I quickly go to the toilet and then brush my teeth. After, not bothering to change into my pj's, I walk over to the bed and climb in. I let out a breath and close my eyes. I'm out like a light in no time.


	6. Chapter 6

I jolt up in bed as a motorbike, loudly, passes by. I put my hands over my face and fall back against my pillows groaning. The bed that I am in is, surprisingly, comfortable. I wish I could lay here all day and escape what is known as reality. My eyes start to well up as I think of my dad and Jake. _No, Bella, stop!_ I reprimand myself, I need to stay strong. I look at the clock on the wall and see that it is only seven in the morning.

I get up and go through my backpack, picking out everything that I should need for the day. I leave my purse on the bed with my phone and take my bag of toiletries into the bathroom. I put it on the left of the sink.

I place my clothes on a stool in the corner of the bathroom and see, what appears to be, a clean towel on the towel rack. I have brought my own towel but it's at the bottom of my bag and I can't be bothered to go out and get it. I turned the taps and waited until it got to an appropriate temperature. I quickly undress and step under the flowing water.

As I shower I can't help but picture Dean. I can imagine him here with the water cascading down his delicious and well defined abs.

 _What!?_ _Bella, stop!_ Why am I thinking about him like that? Yeah he's hot but he's my friend.

I shake my head and shut off the shower.

I hurriedly dry myself off.

I try to dry my hair as best as I could.

I slip on my black boy-shorts and matching bra. Then, I put on my black skinny jeans and my black 'Breaking Benjamin' tank top.

I brush my teeth and, once I finished, put a light layer of foundation on and some mascara. I leave the bathroom and see that it's nearly eight. I was in the there for longer than I thought.

I decide to get me and the boys some breakfast and I know there's a McDonald's in town. I put on my red, high-top, converse and slip on a black jacket. I grab my purse and phone, and shove them in my pockets. The boys are probably still asleep knowing them.

I leave the room but before I do I grab my room key from the side and try to get into town as quickly as possible. When I do get there, I order five McMuffins and an apple pie, I only have to wait a couple of minutes before I receive my order.

I walk around town for a bit until I see that the door to the tattoo place is open. There's no sign indicating if it's open or close, so I decide to go in anyway. As I walk in a lanky guy who's covered in tattoos, head shoots up. He looks me up and down for a few seconds before he clears his throat and looks me in the eyes.

"Sorry, we're not open yet." He says softly, his voice deeper than I expected.

"Oh, that's okay. Umm... I was just wondering if you can book me in for later today."

"Uh... Wait just a sec..." His voice fades as he bends down and comes back up with a book, "Ya know normally people just walk in and assume that can just get a tattoo then and there. I mean we can do sometimes but not very often."

"Yeah... well as you can see I've done this before." I say, indicating to my pierced lip and raising my top a little to show the tattoo on my hip.

He smirks and his eyes darken, slightly, "So I see."

He winks and I can't help but blush.

I smirk back, "So, you got any room for me?"

He looks at me confused, I point to the book.

"Oh, yeah. We have a pretty empty day today. How about 2."

"That's perfect."  
He crosses his arms in front of himself as he leans on the bar, "So what you getting?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I want the other side of my lip pierced and three tattoos."

He raises his eyebrows, "Three?"

I nod and smirk, "Uh-huh."

He looks at me for a second before he shakes his head, "Ok, you just need to write your name and contact details here but I need to see your I.D. first."

I get my purse out, take out my I.D. and hand it to him. He turns that book towards me and hands me a pen as he's looking at it

"You know if you wanted my number all you had to do was ask." I say once I've finished writing and he hands me my I.D. back.

He grins, "Would you have given it to me though?"

I pretend to think about it, "Maybe, Maybe not. We'll never know."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Well since I know your name – Bella, I guess you should know mine. I'm Mark."

"It's nice to meet you Mark" I say with a slight laugh.

"You too-"

He gets cut off by my phone ringing.

I look at the screen and see it's Dean, before I answer it.

"Where the hell are you?" Dean demands before I can saying anything.

"In town, why?"

"Me and Sam have been losing our goddamn minds, we thought something bad had happened to you?"

"Couldn't you have just called me earlier?"

"Yeah, well, we didn't think about 'til a few minutes ago, we were too busy panicking."

I start to feel bad for not telling them that I was going out, "I'm sorry Dean, I just went out to get breakfast, I didn't plan to be gone this long."

I hear Mark chuckle and nudge me, "In trouble with the boyfriend, hey." God, I wish he was. _Bella, Shut up!_

I hit his arm playfully, "Shut up" I giggle.

"Who's that?" Dean asks, suspiciously.

"Oh, that's Mark."

"Who's Mark?" Wait, is that jealously I hear in his voice? Nah, It can't be.

I wink at Mark, ''The tattoo artist."

"What tattoo artist?"

I sigh, "I made an appointment to get a tattoo later." Well, four or five, but oh well.

"Oh, Okay but can you just come back to the motel now?" I wanted to play for a bit and tell him no but I know I've put both him and Sam through enough panic.

"Okay Dean, I'll be there in a bit."

"Thank you. See ya in a bit."

"Yeah, Yeah." I put away my phone.

I look towards Mark, "Umm, that was my 'friend', I have to get back."

He smiles, "No worries, I'll be seeing you later. Right?"

I smile back, "You sure will."

"Good."

I slightly laugh and shake my head. "Bye, Mark."

He nods, "Bye, Sweetheart."

I turn and walk out of the shop.

However, when I step out a sense of dread falls over me when I see whose waiting outside...


	7. Chapter 7

**SO FIRST CHAPTER THAT I'M WRITING MYSELF FOR THIS STORY! I FERVENTLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS STORY. THANK YOU.**

 **I OWN NOTHING THOUGH I WISH I HAD Dean, Charlie and Crowley.**

 **THAT BEING SAID, ENJOY!**

* * *

There stood Embry and Quill, tall and dangerous. Automatically, I was afraid after my encounter with Jacob, they looked at me accusingly, I swallowed thickly as they dragged me in an alley. Scratch that! I was terrified, they were so tall and so strong, they could very easily overpower me. I look around their towering frames, there was no one around us, I was alone.

"W-what do you want?" my voice was cracking and squeaky.

"Revenge." Embry said, darkly.

I gasped. "Why?"

"You killed our friend, that's why, you bitch."

I wanted to cry, I had only now just gotten my will to live back _please don't kill me! I want to live! I want to…_

"Please! Don't kill me!" I cried, ore like shouted wishing that maybe someone hears me so that I can get away from my impending doom.

Quill slapped me square in my jaw pain ricocheted through me.

"Shut up you whore." Tears sprang to my eyes as sobs rocked through me. I wanted to be in Dean's arms. Away from everything, safe and happy.

Suddenly I heard the familiar roar of the Impala. It stopped near the ally-way and two doors opened and closed.

"Bella!" I heard the call out.

"Dean!" I shouted with all my might.

"Shut. Up." Quill slapped me again. My teeth shook with the impact.

There they were, the Winchester's, guns blazing. My assaulters turned away from me and moved toward Dean and Sam.

Dean aimed for Quill and took a head-shot and Sam shot Embry in the chest right where his blackened heart beat.

Sam went to pick our breakfast which laid forgotten on the mouth of the alley. Dean came running to me, crushing me in his embrace.

"You alright?" Dean asked me, his voice gentle.

"Mostly, yes." I said. Dean pulled back and looked at me.

"You're bruising." Dean said as his hand came to cup my cheek where Quill had slapped me. "Let's get you out of here." He continued.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sam drag their dead bodies to the dumpster where he then proceeded to spray them in lighter fluid? And then he set the dumpster on fire.

Quietly, Sam sat in the front seat as I was stretched out in the back.

"You alright Bella?" he asked.

"I'll live." I said, holding my cheek to stop the pain.

The rest of the drive to the motel and then all the way to the room was silent.

Dean laid me down on his bed, took out my cell phone and proceeded to plug it into charging. I realized that I had forgotten to hang up. My forgetful tendencies saved my life. I opened my mouth to speak but only whimper escaped which inadvertently put me in the spotlight. I couldn't help as my cheeks burned a bright crimson.

Sam took out an ice-pack and gave it to me. I gingerly put it on my cheek and waited for them to say something, my breath baited as I waited and waited but none of them budged.

"Well?" I finally reached my breaking point.

"Sammy go pack her bag. We're leaving for Bobby's."

As soon as the door fell shut. Dean turned to me, a painful expression on his face.

"Bella, do you have any idea how much afraid I was when I heard all that. I didn't knew where you went. I had nowhere to look for you. Do you have any idea about what would happen to me if I had been a little late? If I had found you dead –

His voice broke and I jumped out of the bed toward him and enveloped him in my arms as tightly as I could. "You didn't and you won't lose me." I told him and kissed the area above his heart.

"Bella." He whispered tenderly, and looked into my eyes and he bent down to capture my lips in a soft kiss. I was stunned for a moment but as soon as I snapped out of it, I kissed him, tightening my arms around his torso, standing on my tip-toes to give him better access as his tongue demanded entrance into the cavern of my mouth which I gave and his tongue mapped out the territory no man had ever wandered to.

We pulled back breathing heavily.

"We're going to Bobby's where we'll teach you how to hunt and to take care of yourself when I can't." he kissed my forehead and took my hand in his and lead me out of the room where he then proceeded to sit me in the front seat of the car. "Sam can sit in the back."

"Yeah sure, I can." Sam said, looking entirely too smug.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING.**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW!**

 **LOVE ~PeeP**

 **Au Revoir!**


	8. Announcement 1

Just a little tidbit that I wanted to share with y'all before I get on with the usual chapter: FOR THE PICS, OUTFITS, LOCATIONS AND WHATEVER'S, GO TO MY TWITTER (LINK GIVEN ON PROFILE). IF THE LINK IS NOT WORKING, MY TWITTER HANDLE IS (AT THE RATE) DreamFromHeart

I will also be announcing the next chapter on it when I post it with the link of course.


	9. Announcement 2

Ok, so I've been mulling things over in my head for a very long time and have decided to release all the plot bunnies crowding my mind. All are one-shots or can be compacted into one.

So August and September, updates for my active stories i.e.:

1\. Angel in Disguise

2\. Black Hearts

3\. How Things Work Out

Will be spotty at best.

Now, regarding those one-shots, if you have read "If You Stay" you'll know I write them long with less dialogues. Furthermore, these one-shots are either Damon Salvatore(TVD) & Bella (TWILIGHT) pairing or Jasper Whitlock & Bella (both TWILIGHT) or maybe Dean Winchester (SUPERNATURAL) & Bella and/or Sherlock (SHERLOCK, BBC) & Bella (TWILIGHT).

Those One-Shots are as follows:

i. Finding His Soul - Damon & Bella

ii. Something to Live For – Damon & Bella

iii. {Unnamed} – Jasper & Bella & Damon

iv. One Art– Damon & Bella OR Jasper & Bella

v. Once in a Blue Moon – Damon & Bella OR Jasper & Bella

vi. What Hurts The Most – Damon & Bella OR Jasper & Bella

vii. {Unnamed #2} – Jasper & Bella

viii. Honey, I'm Home – Sherlock & Bella

ix. Back to Life – Damon & Bella OR Dean & Bella

x. {Unnamed #3} – Dean & Bella

This out of the way, I hope you guys will like them. These have been blocking my mind to concentrate on anything even remotely close to the three I'm working on, let alone my exams this 4th and 8th of August. I'll start writing again as soon as I get back from exams and these 10 (now) pain in the ass one-shots.


End file.
